The present invention relates to couplings for attaching various mechanical devices, such as hoses, manifolds, and similar connections. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a coupling that includes at least one fastener configured to open the coupling.
Previously, conventional compression couplings were configured only to connect two or more separate devices (e.g., hose, manifold, etc.) together. The compression coupling came in at least two parts which fit around the connection areas (e.g., shaft, neck, etc.) of the two devices being coupled. On many applications such as industrial applications and cryogenic applications, the prior art compression couplings effectively coupled; however, they often become seized together with the devices they coupled.